


Date me

by its_a_banana



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Seungwoo and Yohan were caught up attracted to each other, fortunately, Seungwoo decided to make  a move, which left Yohan saying words he will live until forever.





	Date me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's another one for my Seungwoo/Yohan enthusiasts.  
The age of Seungwoo here is the same as the age of Wooseok.  
Hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be working with another one (probably a series, idk hehehe), so I'll be hoping for your comments.  
Your comments make me happy!~
> 
> X1 SARANGHAE 💖

“Yah Junho, come here,” Yohan said as he stepped inside their department. With a couple of files in his hands and a suit now buttoned down; he looked rather stress after his meeting with their CEO.

“Why?” Junho asked, standing up from his chair.

“Tell the others to tidy up their files and desks. We have an important visitor coming today. Wooseok hyung wanted to make a good impression,” Yohan snorted as he flopped down his chair.

“Who is it hyung?” Dongpyo, their other colleague, asked.

“I don’t know but Wooseok hyung said that he’s a close friend.”

“Ooh ooh, maybe our company is getting a partnership. That must be great,” Hyungjun exclaimed as he started cleaning their office.

“When that happens, we will all be busy. We can’t go to our after-work-hangouts,” Dongpyo uttered with a pout.

Yohan released for what has been his 50th sigh and it was only morning. You see, their company is one of the top leading companies when it comes to fashion industry in South Korea.

UP10TION, their company, is headed by Kim Wooseok, their CEO. Don’t get Yohan wrong; he is very lucky to be an employee of the company, heck, he even got a high position as the head of the finance department; but at times like this, Yohan likes to curse himself on why decided to accept this job.

But then again, the salary is high, which Yohan can’t say no for. Another is that, he got to co-work with his friends, which makes him happy and comfortable in getting this job at the first place.

_Right, right. This job isn’t that bad._

After an hour and a half of tidying and cleaning their office, an announcement was broadcasted at the company.

It was their CEO.

“Everyone, please gather at the lobby to welcome our guest. I hope everyone is on their best self to accommodate our guest. Thank you.”

“I guess we’ll have to go down,” Eunsang said as he stood up and went to the door with Dongpyo and Hyungjun.

“Hyung,” Junho tapped Yohan in his shoulder noticing that the elder is spacing out.

“Yohan hyung,” he called out again. This time acknowledging Junho, "Ye-yeah?”

“We have to go meet our guest, come on.”

Yohan hurriedly fixed his suit and composed himself. “Here we go,” he whispered as the both of them head down to the lobby.

Upon arriving at the lobby, everyone is lined up according to their department. Yohan immediately went to the front of the finance department, seemingly nervous to meet their guest.

A few more minutes, he sees their CEO walking up towards him.

“Oh Yohan-ah, you have to give a good impression at our guest,” Wooseok said as he winked at him.

“W-why hyung?” Yohan curiously asked but all he got as a reply is a smile, which looked wicked, from their CEO.

Yohan just rolled his eyes at Wooseok. He is close to Wooseok. Actually Wooseok is the one who urged Yohan to work at the company.

Suddenly, a dazzling man entered through the sliding doors. His hair is dyed dark blue that is styled brushed up, revealing his forehead. Not to mention that the hair matched his pale, white skin.

_Like the Ice bear from We Bare Bears. Wow._

He is wearing a navy blue suit, a little bit of his upper chest shown to everyone as his polo was not buttoned up completely. He looked cool, just like a real businessman. A man worthy of all respect.

But what caught Yohan is his face. Upon seeing his face, Yohan knew he was caught up. He admitted that he took a sharp breath.

_Damn, how can this man be so good-looking? Is he a god? But he looks familiar._

His face looks cold; sharp eyes, pointed nose, highly defined face and a small pinkish lips. Yohan is sure all their female employees are ogling at their guest.

Yohan, himself, is astonished at the other’s looks. He is left with mouth slightly opened and his eyes; wide; adoringly staring at the man. His whole being is just screaming “sexy,” and Yohan is a goner. He can feel his face burning.

_Wh-what?? Why am I blushing??_

Without noticing what is happening, the guest went over to Wooseok, accompanied by his assistants probably. Wooseok just rolled his eyes at the guest and looked at his workers.

“Okay, okay everyone. Stop ogling at him, your CEO is much more handsome than him. Stan the right man.”

The guest only snickered and shook his head.

“This is Han Seungwoo,” upon hearing what their CEO had just said; loud gasps were heard. Yohan looked at the man with wide eyes and had his hands up on his mouth to cover it.

_That’s why he looked familiar. Goodness, Han Seungwoo is standing right in front of me._

“Yes, yes. Han Seungwoo. The CEO of Victon Shoe Line and Alice Fashion Corporation,” Wooseok said.

With that, all the employees bowed at him, with Seungwoo and his colleagues returning the bow as well.

“You got quite a handful of workers Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo said as his eyes viewed the workers. His eyes stopped at a pair of puppy eyes.

Yohan, meanwhile, is panicking as his eyes locked with Seungwoo’s eyes. He wanted to cut out the stare but he can’t. He can’t look away. He caught sharp breath when Seungwoo smiled at him adoringly. Yohan nervously returned a smile.

After a few more introductions and talking, everyone is addressed to go back to their respective works.

“Aren’t you going to tour me here in your company, Wooseok-ah?” Seungwoo teased Wooseok in which the latter just rolled his eyes for.

“Fine, fine. Come.”

“Lastly, the Finance Department. I made sure to come here last just because you’ve been eyeing someone here a while ago,” Wooseok smirked at Seungwoo who just smiled at him.

“You know me so well, aren’t you? I might want to read his profile later,” Seungwoo smiled as they entered the department.

When they entered the department, everyone is lined up to greet them.

“Hyung, this is Kim Yohan. Head of our Finance Department. One of the best here in my company, so don’t go stealing him,” Wooseok said as he raised his brows at Seungwoo.

However, Yohan can’t make an eye contact with Seungwoo, because every time he looked at the other man, he will also meet the stare of the latter. And not to mention that they smiled at each other a while ago. Okay, there is something with Han Seungwoo that he cannot comprehend.

Yohan can’t deny that he is attracted to the man. Who wouldn’t be? Han Seungwoo just looked like a boyfriend-material in which Yohan is in need for. With that thought, he feels himself blushing.

“It is an honor to meet you Sir,” he said bowing once again so he didn’t have to meet Seungwoo’s eyes. After that, they went out of the office but before Seungwoo completely leave, he locked eyes again with Yohan. This time, he smiled adoringly at him, with full smile that makes his eyes smile as well. Yohan smiled back, stopping himself in giggling at he stares at Seungwoo.

“I’ll seal the partnership Wooseok-ah. What are family for, aren’t we? Don’t worry,” Seungwoo said as he plopped down at the sofa in Wooseok’s office. “I’ll have Minhee to ready the papers,” he added.

“Jeez, I wish I can get Minhee from you. You have such a good secretary,” Wooseok exclaimed.

“Then I wish I can have your head of the finance department,” Seungwoo snickered. He knew something is with the boy. When he first locked eyes with him the lobby; his puppy eyes showed every emotion he had. Adoration, shocked, amazed. The boy, in fact, is beautiful. He looked manly too. Seungwoo knew that he got caught up with the boy, so he will not let any chance slip away in getting the boy.

“Yohan is a good friend Seungwoo-yah. Please treat him well,” Wooseok smiled at him.

“I will, so can I steal him for today?”

“Yohan hyung, you are needed at the CEO’s office,” Eunsang said as he entered their office with a coffee in his hand. Yohan, with no choice, stood up and went to their CEO’s office.

“Hyung? You nee-“ Yohan stopped at his rambles as he saw Seungwoo at the sofa, smiling at him. He didn’t know that Seungwoo is still here. They stared at each other, just taking up each other’s looks.

“Yohan. Yohan!”

Breaking the eye contact, “Y-yeah hyung?” He asked at Wooseok, who smiled at him.

“Seungwoo requested for your help. Accompany him today. You can leave your work,” their CEO stated as he tapped Yohan’s shoulder. Yohan looked back and forth to Wooseok and Seungwoo. He can’t believe that, their CEO has him taken off duty early and he mostly cannot believe the Han Seungwoo is asking for his help.

“Wh-what?”

“I need your help for something. Can I?” Seungwoo, this time, said to him. He said that with face Yohan can’t say no to.

“W-where are w-we going, Han Seungwoo-ssi?” Yohan nervously asked as he sat awkwardly at the passenger seat of Seungwoo’s car. Seungwoo smiled at him adoringly.

“I prefer if you would call me hyung. I might look much older if you call me that. Is that okay?” Seungwoo laughed as he looked over at Yohan who smiled at him.

“Y-yeah hyung. Then, you can just call me Yohan,” Yohan replied with a smiled with face, making that puppy eyes of his adoringly.

“You have such good eyes Yohan-ah.”

And that caught Yohan off-guard. He cannot believe that Han Seungwoo just complimented him, let alone said that he has good eyes.

“You look cute too.”

Second blow and Yohan can feel his face blushing hard. He cannot take the blush anymore so he covered his face with both of his hands.

“Are you uncomfortable Yohan-ah?”

Yohan peeked over his hands to look at Seungwoo who is looking at him too, before diverting his look again at the road.

_God, he looks so good._

“N-no hyung,” Yohan murmured with hands still slightly covering his eyes. Yohan released a breath to compose himself again.

“So I heard from Wooseok that you’re a former taekwondo athlete,” Seungwoo stated as he looked over at Yohan curiously. He wanted to know Yohan more. Seungwoo felt that this could work.

“Uhm-yeah, but I took interest with business and such. How about you, hyung?”

“Our family is more of like business-oriented. So at young age, we kind of know our goals,” he said, looking at Yohan sadly.

“But you wanted to do more. Right hyung?”

“Maybe,” Seungwoo genuinely smiled at him. Yohan smiled back with the same emotion. He knew that Yohan is special. He is something Seungwoo would treasure to when he locked eyes with him at the first time.

“So how did you and Wooseok hyung know each other?”

“Wooseok and I are brothers.”

“Wh-what?” Yohan exclaimed with shocked clearly written at his face. He cannot comprehend that Han Seungwoo and Kim Yohan are brothers, for real? Seungwoo laughed at Yohan’s reaction.

“We’re brothers, step-brothers. We’re the same age as well” Seungwoo cleared but still Yohan is shocked to know that. Well, Wooseok hyung never really opened up about this kind of things to him.

“Wow. This is one of the shocking news I’ve ever known,” Yohan looked bewildered at Seungwoo in which Seungwoo just laughed about. Soon, they are laughing together, knowing things about each other, enjoying each other’s company.

Soon, they arrived at Alice Fashion Corporation. When Yohan stepped out the car, and looked over the building, he left his mouth agape of how big it is.

“This way Yohan-ah,” Seungwoo said. As they enetered the building, everyone bowed down at them. Yohan being the well-mannered boy he is, he bowed down every time to until he felt a strong hand at his waist. He looked beside him, only o see smiling at him as he was dragged towards his office.

“Wah hyung, you have such a huge company,” Yohan said as he looked around for more.

“Well, it was all hard work. Come here, I need your help here. I wanted to check on our finance regarding new release.”

By the time the work is done, the sun is setting down. Seungwoo looked over at Yohan who was yawning, looking all cute.

“You look like a puppy Yohan-ah,” he muttered smiling over at Yohan. Yohan looked at Seungwoo deeply.

“Say, as a thank you gift, can I take you out on a date, Kim Yohan?”

They went to a local restaurant located near the sea. Yohan requested it so he can look at the setting sun, which was now drowned at the sea. They got to know each other. After finishing up their meal, they went to the beach to talk a walk before going home. It was peaceful, it was all Yohan needed at that moment.

When Seungwoo popped out the question of taking him on a date earlier, his mind went blank and he let his face say the answer. He smiled adoringly at Seungwoo and stared at him, deep; wanting to convey all his emotion to Seungwoo. Seungwoo smiled, saying that he got what Yohan wanted to say. _I want you too._

“I can take you out on a date again, right?” Seungwoo said as he walked beside Yohan, brushing up their shoulders.

“Just say that you wanted to take me out on a date the first time you saw me,” Yohan teased Seungwoo, joking to see Seungwoo blushed. But he never expected Seungwoo’s answer.

“I wanted that,” Seungwoo answered and smiled at Yohan’s face which was now all red. Yohan looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Okay, take me out tomorrow,” Yohan murmured and looked cutely at Seungwoo. Seungwoo just laughed at him, capturing Yohan’s hands with his as they walk.

The night grew, and Seungwoo had to drop Yohan at his house.

“Thank you hyung,” Yohan said as he smiled at Seungwoo. Seungwoo wanted to capture that moment; just Yohan smiling cutely at him.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

After a few months of dating, Yohan is happier than he could ever be. His colleagues teased him about Seungwoo but all of them wished them good luck. Yohan had to deal with Dongypyo who wouldn’t stop spreading to everybody that Yohan now has a boyfriend. With Yohan following the argument, “He is still not my boyfriend you know.”

But what he had to deal the most is Kim Wooseok. Everytime he had to present something to the elder, he would look at him sheepishly and would winked at him. Yohan will just have to roll his eyes and smile at Wooseok.

Today, however, when Seungwoo picked him up for their date, he senses something. He looked over at Seungwoo who looked nervous.

“Is everything alright, hyung? Are you sick? Let me see,” Yohan worriedly asked as he placed his hand at Seungwoo’s forehead to see if he has a fever. What a relief, that he does not.

As Yohan is doing that, Seungwoo cannot help but smile so wide because he is thinking, how in the world did I get a Kim Yohan who is the most caring, genuine, loving and most selfless person he had ever known? With that in his thoughts, he knew nothing is going to stop his plans. The nervousness he felt a while ago immediately dissipated the moment he thought about Yohan. He is happy.

“Nothing’s wrong Yohan-ah. I just missed you. Come on,” he said as he dragged Yohan at the car.

The car stopped at the restaurant, they had their first date. Yohan smiled upon seeing the restaurant. Seungwoo just smiled at him, placed his hand at Yohan’s waist and kissed his forehead. Yohan blushed because this is Han Seungwoo doing skin-ship.

After they had a great meal, they walk hand-in-hand at the side of the beach, just smiling and laughing about things; hugging each other and just them being them. Han Seungwoo didn’t care if he was broadcasted at the whole world that he has a boyfriend, he is spending good time with his boyfriend, damn media can’t ever ruined that. If the whole world knows that he has a boyfriend, he’s probably even say that he’s boyfriend is Kim Yohan, proudly.

They are happy, that’s all that matters.

“Ah Yohan-ah, I’ve forgot something at the car, our slippers. Can you get them baby?” Seungwoo asked as he smiled over at Yohan, who was looking deadpanned at him since he is making him do an errand, but turned around to go the car anyway.

But as he turned around, his phone beeped.

**[Fr: Seungwoo Hyung-ie <3]**

Turn around. I love you.

And as soon as he turned around, fireworks began popping on the dark sky, later on illuminating, “Will you be my boyfriend, Kim Yohan?”

Yohan looked at the fireworks and back at Seungwoo. He has his eyes wield up with tears, he just nodded and went over to Seungwoo who immediately caught him and spun him around. Yohan just pressed his face against Seungwoo’s neck, letting his tears flow out.

Yohan felt grateful, overwhelmed and most especially, he felt loved. He is loved by someone he loves. He pulled back and looked over at Seungwoo with those puppy eyes, and said something he will carry until forever.

“I love you hyung.”


End file.
